Watermarking Detection and Management provides identifying a resource accessible to a user device and determining whether a watermark template is applied to the resource accessible to the user device. Additionally, responsive to a determination that the watermark template is applied to the resource accessible to the user device, watermarking detection and management provides identifying a compliance rule, determining whether the compliance rule is satisfied, and performing a remedial action if the compliance rule is not satisfied. In some situations, user devices may seek to access watermarked resources in violation of compliance rules, which may be problematic as certain watermarked resources are sensitive and must not be freely accessed. Conventional approaches do not address this problem, but rather allow watermarked resources to be freely accessed.